The use of bifurcated fuel tanks, also commonly referred to as saddle tanks, in conjunction with fuel delivery systems having a single fuel pump is known. In such systems, a reservoir surrounds the fuel pump and is constantly filled to ensure that a steady supply of fuel is available to the pump at all times. Normally, fuel is drawn into the fuel pump from the bifurcated tank portion housing the fuel pump, but if the fuel level is low or vehicle maneuvering is such that the fuel pump inlet cannot draw fuel, the fuel pump instantly draws fuel from the reservoir. A jet pump is typically used to draw fuel from the opposing bifurcated portion of the tank through a crossover line and into the reservoir. Fuel typically overflows the reservoir and excess fuel fills the bifurcated tank portion housing the fuel pump. This ensures that fuel is available to the fuel pump regardless of the level of fuel in either of the bifurcated tank portions.